


Destiel 30 Day Challenge

by The_angel_with_ocean_eyes



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bottom! Cas, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Top! Dean, angsty, bottom! dean, top! Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angel_with_ocean_eyes/pseuds/The_angel_with_ocean_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thirty day smutty NSFW challenge where I got prompts from tumblr. This is just Destiel, and it's quite...well, smuttty *embarassed cough*. But hey, who doesn't enjoy some gay smutty loveliness? I sure love it (:</p><p>In this challenge, THERE IS A  STORYLINE....and other<br/>stuff  *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lots

**Author's Note:**

> So here are the first few. The next ones will be up soon. Sorry if it's terrible, I am a pretty new writer and I write on my phone because my laptop is broken :( okay, enjoy xx  
> -C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-8? Maybe x

1\. Naked cuddling. 

The hunt had been exhausting, and Sam, Dean and Cas made their way back to their rooms at the bunker, they would get going tomorrow but for now, they simply wanted to get home and relax. The drive in the Impala was quiet, and Cas, human, slept in the back seat, softly snoring as Metallica played from the stereo in the front. 

Dean was humming along, and Sam seemed to be giving Dean a weird look, activating his moosey bitchface.  
Dean seems to notice, as he stops head banging along with the track, to frown at Sam, before glancing back as Cas, and leaning in to Sam and whispering "Bitch."  
"Jerk" Sam replied, and Dean chuckled and carried on looking at the road as he drove. Sam notices he is driving a bit more carefully than usual, not accelarating quite so much for the bumps in the road, or the downward slopes, not driving quite so scarily around tight corners. " Why so slow, Dean? " he asks, and Dean glances back at the new human in the back seat. "He only just learnt to sleep, I don't want to wake him up."Dean whispers, and Sam just nods with another strange look on his face. To be completely honest, he's pretty sure they have something going on which they aren't telling him, he's been thinking this for months. He's pretty sure they do more than just sleep in the bunker at night. 

When they reach the bunker, Cas wakes up and groggily walks inside and flops on the couch. He starts snoring again almost straight away.  
"Being human seems to have taken a toll on him. He's really tired, like, way more than I thought." Sam says, and Dean nods, concerned. "We need to get him to bed." Sam raises his hands and backs away, "Well, I need a shower and a good teeth brushing so I'm going to be busy upstairs. And then I'm going to bed" He retreats and Dean sighs, looking over at Cas fondly. He had a rosy blush and his ocean eyes are closed. "Alright babe…"Dean mutters, as he lifts Cas up, struggling, but managing. He makes his way upstairs, into Cas's room and puts him on the bed, going back to close and lock the door.

As he walks back over, he admires Cas and in all his fallen angel, new human splendour. Around twenty minutes later Cas yawns and sits up, his raven hair all fluffy, and he blinks slowly.  
"How long was I out?"Cas asks, Dean says "Not too long, and you need sleep anyway, and I taught you, so you are obviously an expert. "  
Cas chuckles as Dean lies beside him on top of the covers.  
"Thank you for bringing me upstairs. Where's Sam?"  
"Shower . Actually, bed about ten minutes ago Cassie " Dean says as he looks into Cas's eyes. Cas takes his top off, and his bottoms, leaving just his boxers as he slips under the covers, patting his pillow and sighing in sweet relief. Dean does this also, and he brings Cas close to him, breathing in his musky scent and touching his soft skin.  
"I'm sooo tired."Dean yawns, muffled against Cas, and Cas nods in agreement. He strokes Dean's hair and tilts his chin up to kiss Dean softly and sweetly, lips brushing gently and tongues dancing slightly, just enough for tonight. Too tired for more, to in love for less.  
Their bodies, with just boxers on, brush softly againt one another, and the touch of skin kn skin is tingly, warm and pleasant. It feels comforting, it feels, they realise, like home.  
Dean kisses Cas's forehead, and ruffles his hair. 

He craves more skin on skin, and so he takes off his boxers, and he chucks them on the ground. Cas looks over and seems to feel in the mood for doing the same. He shuffles under to covers slightly. Dean winks cheekily at Cas, and He pulls Cas closer, arm around his waist and head on his shoulder. Cas leans in and entwines their legs, and their lengths brush slightly, causing a beautiful feeling. Their heartbeats are slow and steady, their eyes closing in exhaustion. The delightful feeling of warm breath dances around their faces and shoulders, and they share one last kiss, as they move ever closer. Cas smiles and Dean does too, and in that moment, they let sleep take over.  
They stayed wrapped up and close like that. All night .

Day Two- Naked Kissing

The next morning, Dean and Cas both feel very refreshed and not so tired anymore. Cas is the first to wake, fondly brushing strands of hair from Dean's face and looking at the clock, standing on the bedside table. It said it was just past five, Sam wouldn't even be up yet for his morning jog, they had an hour left before Dean had to go to his room. Both men didn't quite know how to tell Sam about their relationship, and so they left it for another day, always another day. Dean stirs and opens his eyes, frowning and groaning.  
"Oh man, I have to go to my room soon, don't I?"  
"I guess, if you don't want Sam knowing."  
"Not yet." Dean replies, shaking his head and looking at Cas. He licks his lips.  
"It's a shame Sam will be up soon, I really want you. "  
"You have me."  
"Cas, you know what I mean."  
Cas nods and gulps, and shifts under the covers.

"I wish it was all easier. Falling for you was easy. Loving you is easy. Hiding it isn't easy Dean. " Cas says, and he frowns slightly.  
"I just, I don't know what to say, and he might judge me and he'll think its weird or something and I don't want that. I want you and I want to be happy."  
"Okay Dean." Cas whispers, still naked under the covers from last night. He pulls Dean closer and Dean gasps in surprise, and chuckles at Cas's eagerness, and they are so close his breath tickles and then hitches, as they lean in and their lips meet.  
Softly snd sweetly they move, but with a small air of desperation because their hour is almost up. They are rubbish at NOT acting like a couple.

Cas and Dean move together slowly, peppering kisses on their necks and lips. The chilly air chills their skin, but under the covers their is pleasant warm air, and so they stay under here, sighing in pleasure but only kissing, nothing more.  
No time for more. Cas sadly smiles and Dean pecks his lips one more time, savouring the taste of his boyfriend, before getting dressed and running back to his room.  
Not ten minutes later, Sam gets up.

Day three- Masturbation (I switched it with first time)

Cas hears Sam get up and rummage around for breakfast downstairs, and hears the faint sound of cereal being poured into a bowl. Cas didn't really understand why somebody would choose to eat cereal, when Dean could quite easily make the best blueberry pancakes ever. Okay, he had only ever had Dean's, but boy were they beautiful. Very succulent. Cas snuggles under the covers and already misses Dean laying next to him, so he decides to try and rest until Dean can come back, when Sam goes out for a run and to get some groceries. He listens to Sam humming downstairs, rather tunefully, before showering. He's glad Dean is back in his room, as it would save some awkward explaining if he caught them sleeping together, and Dean wasn't ready for coming out. Neither really knew how. They both just knew that what they had felt right, and had felt right since the beginning, since the raise from perdition. That day.

Dean is laying in his room under the covers, and annoyingly, Sam seems to be taking a long time, stupid moose. He wants to lie down in Cas's bed, one, because it had Cas in it, and two, it seemes slightly warmer, the pillows slightly softer. Although it was probably just really because Cas was there. Moose is in his room getting changed, and then he seems to be sorting something out downstairs from the sound of it. Both men are too lazy to get out of bed to say bye to Sam, and they stay tucked up. Sam keeps cluttering and clattering in the kitchen, keeping Dean awake.  
Both men long for the sound of the front door closing. Oh, Sam's new obsession with jogging was convenient. They just wished he was quicker at getting ready, and slower at jogging. It was early though, anybody would feel sluggish at this ungodly hour.  
Dean can't take it, imagining Cas's body underneath his, or on top, and he can almost feel it.

This burning sensation, or desire, settles in his bones, and a tingling pressure eagerly churns in his lower stomach. Oh, god knows he has thought about Cas this way before, and god knows he always ends up messy.  
It's like he can't stay ten minutes without touching him or feeling his presence in some way, during the day, it would be a brush of the fingertips, an wink, a smile, a small touch, a stolen kiss. Honeymoon stage, some people would say, but the thing is, it has lasted six months, more, perhaps a year, he doesn't know, because with Cas, everything is a blur, and a perfect one at that. He was the hurricane that lifted him, spun him, and he is still floating, he just never wants to be dropped. He loves him too much. He understands why they name hurricaines after people.  
Anyway, Dean feels this sensation and he can imagine Cas licking his lips, smirking, grabbing hold of Dean, and taking care of him. He can imagine it so vividly, he feels lonely and the bed feels to cold and large without his boyfriend. But Sam wasn't gone yet, damn slow moose.

It gets so desperate, Dean has no choice but to relieve himself, fleetingly wondering whether Cas does this at all. He had ruined the former angels innocence and while ago, and to be honest, he was pretty dirty. And very hot.  
With that thought, he frees his length from his boxers and scrunches his eyes. He has done this so often, he knows exactly what to do. He would prefer Cas, but with Moose bejng extra slow and Cas being very noisy, he had no choice.  
Conjuring up images of him and Cas, his Cas, he moans as he stokes his hard cock, from base to tip, and he is overjoyed at the thoughts his dirty mind is creating, and he hopes soon his own hands will be even dirtier. He strokes and pulls, increasing the speed and causing himself to fall back into the pillows and press his back to the bed strongly and eagerly. He imagines his angel as he pumps his hard length, causing pre come and he imagines his angel as he leans his head back, fucking his calloused hand with such a force he is wracked with desperate gasps. He imagines his angel as he breathes heavily and his member grows ever harder, and he imagines his angel as his palms himself, and strokes the underside, the veins, all of it caused by the mere thought of his boy. To him ,he was still an angel. And he  
should never change. 

He imagines his angel as he whispers sweet nothings into his pillow, as he grits his teeth with such emotion, as he frowns and focuses on the task. On that blissful feeling. He imagines his angel as he touches the head tenderly, pumping at a steady yet needy rhythm.  
And of course, he imagines his angel as he comes.  
He whispers Cas's name, and "fuck Cas, Jesus, look what you do to me,"before he curls his toes and gasps, as he sees stars and he relseases. Salty, sticky and relieving. He quickly cleans up, and not a moment later, he hears the door close. Moose has left the building. At last. 

Day four- first time

The door closes, and Dean grins to himself. It's around half past seven now, still way too early but he does this for Cas. Only for him.  
And besides, they had to hunt again in a few days. He would rather savour this time.  
He opens Cas's door, and Cas leaps across the room, and before the door even closes, he pulls Dean closer and joins Dean's lips to his own. 

After a while, they head over to Cas's bed. Well theirs, but Sam didn't know. Dean pulls Cas closer, and soon their clothes are on the floor, and the sweet sound of ragged breathing fills the chilly morning air. Cas is digging his fingernails into Dean and Dean is gasping and rocking and Cas is wrapping his legs around Dean and Dean is thrusting and Cas is moaning and then they are coming, both men are messes.  
They shower soon after, and even that slow sleepy sex is great. They head downstairs for breakfast. 

"Blueberry pancakes my love? " Dean asks, and Cas nods cheerily, grinning like a madman.  
"I love pancakes. " Cas says happily, and Dean looks at him from the other side of the kitchen and smiles. "And I love you." Dean smirks, and he walks over and ruffles up Cas's hair.  
"That's better. Sex hair, I likey."  
"But we just HAD sex Dean." Cas pouts.  
"It wasn't quite fluffy enough."  
"Well, I'll try harder next time your highness" Cas pouts, a little sarcastically, "Hair is on the top of my agenda when I'm being fucked."  
Dean holds his heart in fake shock, and he says "Ive had a bad influence on you baby."  
"Ever since that first time" Cas says, and Dean nods.  
"Ah yes. Can't forget baby in a trenchcoat becoming a man. You're very macho. "Dean nods.  
"I am Dean. I raised y-"  
"I know baby."  
He leans in and kisses Cas quickly, and it tastes of the pancakes. Blueberry.  
Cas leans in and whispers, " don't call me a baby when Sam has informed me you screamed at a cat."  
Dean just rolls his eyes.

Later on, Dean is fixing his gun and Cas is trying to catch up on Dr.Sexy MD so he can continue watching the new ones with Dean. A rather embaraasing scene comes on with a girl losing her virginity, but instead of shying away, Cas is remembering his first time. And it was breathtaking. He shudders as the memory takes over.

Cas had not really given his virginity much thought, at this point he was still an angel and was adjusting to loving Dean, and still emotions were confusing to him and he was taken over by love. So the moment lust kicked in he was more than surprised, the simple fact that now he wanted Dean not just emotionally, but physically, and the raw undeniable thirst for this contact settled in his gut and caused him to gulp. He had been taken aback, but he loved Dean, and they had been together a month, and he knew Dean had been tired of waiting this long, so Cas had planned to surprise him later. They had been in the Impala and as they reached home, Sam had said hi and him and Dean did some work on the car and a case about a vampire nest. It turned out that Sam, Dean and Cas needed to fix the vampire nest quickly, so they planned to leave tomorrow. This meant that they would be sharing a motel room with Sam, so if Cas wanted to make a move, and god knows he wanted to, needed to, it would have to be soon. As in tonight. Every fibre in his body ached for it, and he was pretty sure that Dean wanted it too.

So that night when Sam had gone to bed, Cas had snuggled up close to Dean when he came in, and he looked him in the eyes before kissing him softly, then getting a bit more heated. Dean seemed to be taken aback at first, but he kissed back passionately and moaned slightly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and stroked the soft skin on the small of his back, feeling a few scars there, and he felt proud of how brave Dean was, how much he sacrificed for other people. Cas wanted to repay him, wanted to make him beg for more. He wanted to feel Dean, all of him.  
Cas remembers the feeling was so beautiful, as Dean had tugged at his hair and breathed heavily into his mouth, groaning and whispering and leaning close.  
Cas had gasped then, as their whole bodies were touching, and he smiled at Dean. Dean had wraped his arms around Cas's neck and leaned in again, and Cas savoured the taste of him, the taste of his boyfriend. The taste was better than heaven, and Cas knew this.  
Waves of new emotions cascaded and rolled over Cas and the longing he has for Dean is crazy. Every single nerve of his body, well, vessel, feel as if they are on fire, sparking and tingling and soon Cas's cock had begun throbbing against his jeans and he had not felt embarassed, he had felt ready.  
"Shit babe. So good." Dean had moaned as Cas had palmed him through his trousers, and Dean had also done this and Cas was soon squirming, and he couldn't possibly believe it could get better than this, right now.

Oh, he was wrong.

Their clothes had soon been almost ripped off, and Dean had begun to flush and Cas admired him, his toned body and his emerald eyes with those gorgeous crinkles, and the freckles on and by his nose. The way his eyebrows had raised as Cas had stroked him down there.  
he remembers the way his cock had been throbbing and aching and in that moment he felt he would break down and tear if Dean didn't do something, anything to pleasure him, because he needed it and Dean needed it. And he knew Dean was in charge.  
"You sure baby?"Dean groans as he ruts againt Cas, and Cas just nods, and Dean seems happy at this.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so damn good baby. Make you come, and make me come in your tight little ass. You want that?"  
And Cas had whispered "Fuck yes, of course Dean "  
And Dean had kissed him roughly, breathing ragged, and he jad reached for lube.  
"I know it's your first time love. I'll take care of you man."  
"Thank you Dean. I love you."  
"Fuck Cas. I'm so mad for you. I love you too."

And with that, although Cas had never done this before, he felt a surge of want, pure desire and he realised he had no idea what would happen. Human angel sex didn't happen often..in fact, he's pretty sure it is not allowed.  
The heat in Cas's stomach and cock had doubled as Dean had lubed up the entrance and his large length, and pressed a finger inside Cas.  
"Oh o-ohh, yess Dean." Cas whispers as he bucks his hips up so he could be fucked easily. When Dean adds another finger, and another, Cas's hole seemed to flex and his muscles contract. "Damn" Dean says as Cas pants and looks like he is going to explode.  
"Please. "Cas simply sighs, and Dean shoves his lenght into Cas, a shivering mess underneath him, legs hooked around him. He throws his head back and actually growls, and suddenly, he is murmuring profanities.  
And Dean is too.  
"Shit Cas, imagine somebody finding us here, do you like me balls deep in your ass? You like me thrusting and fucking you senseless?"  
"FUCK yes Dean. So badd.." And Dean had thrusted and pushed in further, and there were no words for what Cas was feeling. It was unbelievable. It was awesome.

Dean pushed in and jerked Cas off at a steady rhythm and both of them were messes, their heads thrown back as they fucked so hard into the mattress, springs squeaking loudly.  
"Surprised Sam can't hear." Dean growls and Cas had nodded.  
And then Dean had hit that spot and he fell apart.  
"Oh.my.ohhhh" Cas shouts, and adrenaline pulses through him and wrecks him.  
And suddenly Dean is gaping at him and Cas had asked why.  
Dean had just gasped "wings." And Cas had been just as shocked. Dean kept on thrusting but he stroked the wings also, and Dean said they were black, with midnight blue.  
"Almost as gorgeous as your eyes." Dean chuckles and moans, and Cas simply sobs from the sheer pleasure.  
"I'm surprised you can see them. It takes a lot to see them."  
"I'm glad I did. "  
And then Dean had stroked the base of the wings, and Cas was coming. And Dean was coming, thick hot burts of the white stringy substance painted Cas's inside, and splattered Dean's chest. It was salty.  
And that was the first time. And the second last time Cas had shown his wings to Dean. Because shortly after, around a month later, he was human.  
But Cas would never forget that time. It was gorgeous. 

He is snapped back to reality when the credits of sexy md role, and Dean comes over from fixing his gun.  
"Hey babe."he says, and Cas leans on his shoulder, smiling. "Hey Dean." And then they eat popcorn and wait for Sam to return, sweaty and bedraggled and hopefully bearing pie. "Love me some pie." Dean whispers in Cas's ear and he winks.  
"Love me some Dean." Cas whispers back, hot breath in Dean's ear making his breath hitch. And then he gets off the sofa and walks into the kitchen.  
He hears Dean shout " You can't do that man! Not fair!" But Cas just laughs at Dean's ability to be so needy.  
"Needy much?"  
"YES! get your sexy ass back here!"  
"You like my ass Dean?" Cas smirks and Dean says "No Cas, I love it baby."

Day 5- Blow job

Sam would be back very soon and he usually expected, by some miracle, that Cas and Dean would have tidied or sorted out the bunker or done some work or research on a case at least. But no, every time he got back, sweaty and tired, the two men would say they had only just woken up and had breakfast, although that was a lie as they had been up for ages. They would offer to make Sam some lunch but Sam was particular about the way he prepared his salad and wanted always to do it himself. But today, he comes bursting through the door, and he declares they have to leave for the case now.  
"Guys! I'm home! "Sam shouts, and Cas and Dean scoot away from eachother on the sofa before moose enters the room. "We kinda need to leave now because I got a call from Charlie and it's urgent but not to do with the angels…uh..sorry Cas, but you can still help! Dean's been teaching you how to fight right? "  
"Yes " Cas replies, and Sam continues "Great! Well, pack up and we can get going, it's going to be a long drive!"  
"Yay ACDC!!" Cas bellows and Dean chuckles and ruffles his hair. "I taught you well my friend."  
Cas seems to flinch slightly at the word friend, and Dean notices and winces, mouthing sorry when Sam was turned away. "I swear you are paying him Dean, to agree to your poor music taste and even worse singing, sorry, screeching."  
"No, HE just has good taste." And with that, they get in the car and it rumbles into life. Soon, they are driving through the night, stars twinkling above. Cas starts snoozing along the way, and Sam chuckles.  
"He always falls asleep in the car."  
"Yeah."Dean smirks fondly.  
"You know, I think he's not getting enough sleep. Maybe something's keeping him up. He hasn't been human that long."  
"Long enough. But maybe..." Dean says uneasily, and he clears his throat. He knows why Cas is tired. He feels the same way. He wants to say 'That, my dear brother, is the side effect of fucking your boyfriend senseless every night' but he opts for "He's just strange."  
"He's not the only one."Sam laughs, but he pats Dean on the back, and soon, he is asleep too. 

For once, Dean turns off the music and listens to the sounds. The roar of the engine, the chill of the wind, the whistling of air as it rushes past Baby, and the sounds of birds and the trees cracking their weary fingers. The moon has a gorgeous silvery glow and the stars twinkle and glint. He smiles, and he can hear the steady breathing of Cas. It's soothing.

Much later, they go for a toilet break. Sam says he doesn't need to go, and he settles back down in his seat. But Dean goes to the cubicles and Cas follows.  
Once out of sight, Dean whispers "Wish you were in the front seat baby." And Cas nods and then they go to the toilet. Not that either of them particularly needed it. They came for something else.  
"I think I'll die if -" but Cas has beat Dean to it, dragging him around the back of the toilet block and quickly ripping down his trousers and underwear. "Jesus Cas, it's so damn sexy when you take control. "  
"Mmm" is all Cas manages, as he kisses Dean in the dark, under that beautiful sky, in this beautiful world, in this beautiful universe. But none of that mattered. Because there was beautiful Dean, and even in the dark his eyes shone brighter than any star. And they took Cas's breath away.  
Aware of the lack of time, Cas feels Dean's neck and places kisses down it, soft and tender and fucking wonderful. Dean wraps his arms around Cas until they are touching, and then Cas is kissing him and tasting him and breathing in his Dean, and he loves him. he needs him. And right now, he needs to do this for Dean, because God knows how manh times Dean had done this for Cas, and the pleasure was unbelievable. Even rushed in the dark, with tangles of clothing and tangles of feelings.

Cas works Dean's hard cock, and his breath hitches and he ruts up against his hand, moaning and choking on unspoken words. But the lack of words explained enough. It was too damn good. And too damn slow.  
So Cas sped up and "Shit Cas baby. Feels too g-good. Didn't know you had it in you. " and Cas is just nodding vigorously and is saying yes, yes he has always had it in him, he just never before had the courage.  
And he is feeling the throb of Dean's dick, and the slick head, sticky and wonderful. Salty, and then his mouth is around Dean and it is breathtaking, it is that kind of perfect that you didn't know existed, and then it did, and suddenly it was the most important thing.  
His plump red lips curl around the cock and the taste is salty and it is sticky and Dean is moaning and fucking Cas's mouth and Cas is bobbing up and down, ignoring the want to gag. He can feel each vein, and he massages Dean's balls and licks his slit and he draws it out and suddenly, he is hollowing his cheeks and sucking and Dean is falling apart.  
And he is falling for this broken angel, now human.

And Cas is holding Dean and Dean is sobbing and then he releases, and Cas feels the sticky white strings slide down his throat and he swallows greedily. And then Cas feels accomplished, but before he can start walking back to the car, Dean is pulling Cas closer and he is jerking him off, so hard and fast and brilliant. That calloused hand working hard and great and then Cas is coming and they are laughing.  
And they are kissing.  
"Wow." And that sums it up. It was pretty good, for a quick one.  
"Wow." And they run back to the car and Sam is asleep in the front seat thank goodness. Well, perhaps. Although he seems to be smirking slightly. He doesn't know what's going on exactly, but the way they look at eachother proves there is something. But it's really none of his business, he decides, it's thiers to tell. And then he really is sleeping, trying to ignore the screech of Metallica. And the screech of Dean trying to sing. But soon the singing gets softer and better and Sam realises that maybe it is just show. Maybe Dean can sing, and maybe he can care, he just has a tough shell. Little does he know Cas has already broken it down.  
Long long ago.

Day 6- Clothed getting off

The car continued to rumble and purr, even as Dean swings it into the parking lot behind Charlie's apartment block. Charlie had insisted on them staying with her, because apparently all the motels were awful, and she didn't trust the owners (she insisted they had black eyes) and also, she wanted protection and Dean, Sam and Cas could provide this easily. The only problem would be sleeping arrangements but she had everything else, thankfully.

The car's engine stopped and Dean shook Sam awake roughly.  
"Oi Dean, why so friggin rough man?" Sam grumbled as he sleepily got out of the car and stepped into the chilly air, it was dark as it was almost midnight and an annoying drizzle trickled down their clothes, as Sam stood there and Dean moved round the car to get to the back to wake Cas. He leans in and taps him, and then whispers, "Baby, wake up, we're here. C'mon Cassie." And Cas stirs and opens his eyes to look at Dean and he smiles and licks his lips. But then Dean nods over to Sam and whispers " Moose is over there." And Cas nods and gets out, disappointed that he can't kiss his boyfriend in his car. It was sad and needed to be sorted. Quite soon too. 

Sam and Dean are both very excited to see Charlie again, and are grateful that she waited up to let them in and say hi. Cas has never met her before and is slightly apprehensive, but mostly he is just tired and needs to snuggle up next to Dean. He hopes that this is possible, as he doesn't know the sleeping arrangements and they might separate them. And Cas sometimes still needs Dean on bad nights. Where he feels sad and lonely and he feels the desperation and harsh reality of being human, and it swallows him, consumes him and wrecks him. He needs his Dean and Dean needs him, to hold them together and to stop eachother from breaking any further. They have gone through so much in a lifetime.  
They reach Charlie's door and Dean knocks, and a few seconds later a cheery and happy Charlie greets them.  
"Hiyaa bitches!"she sings and she pulls Dean into a hug, and Cas isn't jealous because he knows she likes girls. She is very bouncy even at this late hour and then she turns to Cas. 

"Hi Cas! I've heard a lot about you! Nice to finally meet you, although Dean seems to talk a lot about you. Like, all.the.time." And she grabs Dean's cheek and says "sweetie" and Dean just blushes and mutters and Sam sniggers. Dean tries to do a bitchface but fails as he is not quite on Mooses level yet.  
"Okay guys, here. I got you some burgers and fries and beer and you need refuelling is we are going to kick this case in the ass. Which we will do."  
"Awh thanks Charlie. Love you." Dean smiles and Charlie just squints and says "I know."  
"Man, she totally Han Solo'd you! HA!" Sam guffaws and Cas is just left there muttering "I don't undertand that reference. " And then all three of them are gaping at Cas and Charlie actually seems to have a fit.

"You haven't seen Star Wars? What?"  
And that is the story of how they watched the first Star Wars. "We'll watch the next one tomorrow, if we are back from a day on the case. " and Cas nods because he really wants to see it. He also really wants to sleep, as they had a really long journey. So after they have quick showers, and brush teeth, Charlie sets up one camp bed in her room, and a double in the front room. Her apartment is small, so that is the only place she can fit them, and she only has those beds.  
" Sorry, I only have a double and a single which will be-"  
"Bagsy single!!!" Interrupting moose screams and Dean and Cas try to look upset at the fact they will be sharing a bed in another room away from Sam and Charlie. The sofas were too uncomfortable to sleep on.  
"Damn, well okay. But stick to your side Cas, okay?"  
"Sure Dean." Cas replies, a cheeky and beautiful glint in his eyes, sparks of excitement perhaps.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Charlie are in her room with the door closed to keep the chills out. Cas and Dean can't really sleep naked or even in their boxers because that would be unfortunate and embaraasing if they were found by Sam ir Charlie. So, they stay in sweats and simple T-shirts. Cas listens to Dean's breath slow and he suddenly feels panic sinking in. Dean will fall asleep without him. He will be left awake. He can't sleep. Angels don't sleep. He shouldn't need to. He can't be human. He can't be. But he is, and he knows this from the emotions. Waves of emotions that seem to be dragging him down and drowning him. He can't sleep without Dean being close, and he can't sleep without something to make him truly satisfied. 

He needs Dean physically, but it helps him mentally. 

Reassures him that even if he is human, he is not useless, he is loved . And he is loved by an amazing man. Dean Winchester.  
"Dean, closer please?"  
Dean gets closer on the temporary bed, tucking the sheets in, straightening the pillow and pulling Cas closer. Both men were aware of how fast both their hearts were beating. It felt like a rush of adrenaline and joy. It made them tingle with pleasure at the contact of body on body as they leaned in closer.  
Dean whispered "Shhh baby…you're safe now. I've got you." And Cas clutches onto Deans tshirt with his fist, and the other hand goes around his back and under his shirt, so so close and beautiful, and Dean whispers into Cas's ear and strokes through the fluffy hair , and Cas smiles a watery smile in relief. Both men feel so at peace at last, and they curl into one another, tracing the skin, as their hearts slow down to a steady and comforting pace. The journey was so long, and now they can satisfy themselves, gain what they so desperately crave.  
Dean and Cas lean in and although both are aware of the others, they find it hard, to put it plainly, to give a flying shit.  
Cas, every night, gets better at sleeping and loving and being human. And dayumm is he good to Dean. And also good FOR Dean.  
Dean traces the scars on Cas's back, causing Cas to shiver and sigh, wishing he could take off his clothes, but not wanting to get caught by Sam or Charlie and upset and embarass Dean. So he relishes in the sweet sound of the covers crinkling and the bed moving and their trousers brushing against eachother, in a quick and steady rhythm. Cas kisses Dean heatedly and Dean ruts against him in his trousers, and his underwear suddenly feels too tight, too hot. But he can't remove them, and so the pressure builds and he continues to grind against Cas and he continues to leave marks down his neck, admiring his boyfriend and growling "Mine." Even in his clothes, he looks so inviting and so...fuckable.  
"Yours. "Cas whispers and it comes out more meaningful than he meant, and it sounds like a promise. "I love you. "He groans as he plays with the smooth skin on the small of Dean's back. Their groins rubbing and them sighing, and it begins to reach a crescendo.  
"Wish I could tou-touch you d-down there baby."Dean stuggles as he ruts against Cas, still clothed. "If I touched you, I'd have to fuck you proper though, and we can't have that…not tonight. I'll have to r-resist."  
"I'm so fucking hard for you Dean."  
"I know. And same." And then Cas gasps and Dean mutters "shh" but his heart isn't really in it. Because he doesn't want to stop. He wants to go further.  
Sadly, you don't always get what you want, a d a Winchester is sure to know this. So they make do.  
And make out.  
Quite furiously. 

Dean is kissing Cas and Cas is wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and their pyjama trousers make a scratchy sound, and Cas's fingernails scratch Dean's back. Marking him  
"Oh god." Dean suddenly says, and then Cas feels it too. They are switching positions and Cas is in top and then they feel immense pleasure. The feel of the swollen heads of the cocks brushing against eachother. Dean's twitches and Cas moans softly and they are sweating as the covers end up on the floor.  
The pressure builds and then, surprisingly, both men find themselves releasing into their underwear as one brush of their dicks seems to hit home. Ripples of a serene and wonderous feeling race through the lovers as sticky spurts of come paint the pants.  
And then they are strippingnoff their pants and they are just left in their pyjama trousers, sweats. Very comfy. They put the dirtied underwear in their travel bag, and then with one last kiss, they drift off. And Cas realises how he actually loves going to bed, as long as he has Dean, and they don't /sleep/ straight away.

the next morning, Cas and Dean make sure to move to their sides of the bed before Sam and Charlie wake up.  
It's the day of the hunt and Cas hopes he can be of help, even if he is human. Dean kisses him one last time before the others come into the room.  
"RISE AND SHINE YOU LAZY SHITE!!" Sam screams in Dean's ear as Cas is already sitting on the edge of the bed yawning. Sam seems to have no idea that Cas and Dean were up late as per usual, which means they are safe to make that amount of noise again.  
Soon, any thoughts of this are banished, as research starts. It's a slow and painfully boring process.  
"So, how did you guys sleep?" Charlie asks Dean and Cas, "I hope the bed was okay, and you don't mind sharing too much do you?" And she wiggles her eyebrows, and Cas and Dean just laugh. But for a second, Dean could almost swear that Charlie winks at Dean, as if she /knows/. She chuckles and that's the end of that. Strange. But Cas didn't seem to notice. 

For breakfast, Dean offers to make his special pancakes and they then get started with research. It is a case most likely on sirens, which should be interesting.  
The weather outside is cloudy and rainy, and they are all happy to be in Charlie's cosy apartment. 

" Hmm…" Dean says, "This case seems to be similar to the one we did Sam, years ago, where you got seduced by that office lady. Awesome."  
And so research continues and the piles of paper printed out from Sam's laptop grows until they have tons of information. 

"Oh, just great. We need some special weapons and supplies. Damn." Sam sighs, "I'm gonna have to go and check our stores in the car and maybe those friends down the road " and with that, he stands up. "Well, see you later guys. Work hard!"  
"Um, excuse you, but weapons are like…awesome. I wanna come and see." Charlie grins and she grabs her coat and then Sam, dragging him through the door and shouting, "Back in a while! "

Car raises his eyebrows across the table and Dean chuckles.  
"One of a kind isn't she?"  
" She's certainly energetic." Castiel agrees, looking back at the research and smiling slightly. Dean licks his lips and looks at Cas working. He had to admit his concentrating face was adorable, scrunched up nose and…it was just friggin cute. Very…OH GOD DAMMIT HE CAN'T TAKE IT.

Dean walks over and hauls Cas from his chair, roughly shoving him againt the wall. "Why have you got to be so adorable and irresistible? " Dean asks.Poor wall, he thinks, and he internally apologises to Charlie's apartment as Cas leans against it, pressed hard into it by Dean. God, he was saying sorry to a wall. Cas's strangeness was rubbing off on him. Crap. Oh well, it was adorable, even if once Cas had made Dean stop in the middle of a road to let a hedgehog get across.  
It was a friggin PINE CONE. Theybhad waited for over ten minutes whilst Cas had prodded it with a stick. Dean and Cas had laughed at that later on. 

Anyway, Cas gasps but he was waiting for this. Honeymoon stage, some people would say, but the thing is, it has a very long time, it has just become a physical way of reassuring, telling the other 'I am here. And I care.'  
And Christ, they both needed that.

Cas licks his plump lips and Dean presses his lips firmly to Cas's. " Mmm Cas" and he breathes heavily and the taste of Dean invades Cas's mouth. It was his favourite taste, the taste of Dean Winchester.  
Dean runs his hands up Cas's sides under his shirt and massages where his wings would be, if he was still an angel.  
" You are beautiful."  
At these words, Cas seems to whimper and melt in Dean's hands, and he grasps his boyfriend tighter as their mouths move together in a hot and perfect frenzy. Desperate and needy.

Cas and Dean break apart and Cas just looks at Dean, "Well, "he says, rather flustered, "errmm…hnn…that was unexpected. It was n-nice…oh shit, that was brilliant. I want more." "They'll see . no time. " Dean says sadly.  
Cas sighs and they both really wanted more. Both look flustered and they are heavy breathing. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and rests his head on Dean's shoulder. 

They just stay there, breathing slowing down and just enjoying the feel of being needed. Appreciated. And being happy. Cas's hair, shirt and tie was a mess and Dean's hair was messed and his cheeks were flushed.  
They hear the impala pull up outside and they snap out of their small, seemingly mundane paradise.  
"CRAP SHIT JESUS CHRIST FUCK " Dean wails and Cas just looks at him like he is having a fit. "Calm down." "CAS WE ARE A MESS. THEY WILL FIND OUT. I AM NOT READY FOR THIS. THEY WILL HATE ME."  
"no. They can't hate you Dean. What? Because you love me? Is that a crime? "  
"Of course not baby."  
"They will have to find out soon, one way or another. "  
"Okay."  
And with that Dean fixes Cas's tie and shirt, smoothing out the creases and fluffing up his hair. And Cas tries to fix Dean's hair but just makes it worse.

So Dean fixes it, and sits back down at the table. Cas follows suit and then Charlie is there with Sam, tons of weapons in a duffel bag and in her arms.  
"Look at the weapons. I am officially a ninja." She does a strange kick and manages to kick over a lamp.

For the rest of the day, they finish some more Star Wars and Cas seems to like Han Solo a lot and Dean tries not to look jealous, but he fails, looking a bit like a bedraggled puppy, eyes wide. " Dean, get some more popcorn why dont you?"  
Much later, it is bed time again. "Night!!" They all say, and Sam and Charlie go into the other room.  
"Hmm…babe. Have you seen my sweats?" Dean asks and before he can look up from the mess Cas has made of their packing, Cas has grabbed Dean, who is just standing in his boxers, down onto the bed. "Eep!" Dean says, and Cas laughs.  
Soon neither are laughing, as it is soon apparent that Cas is not wearing anything on his bottom half , only top half, so if the others came in, they could just over up the bottom half with the covers quickly. 

"Hmm…clever baby." Dean murmurs at this idea, as he takes off his boxers too. "We have to be quick and quiet. 'Kay?"  
"Shhh." Cas says cheekily, and then he is pulling Dean on top of him and grinding their bodies together roughly, bare legs, t-shirts on top, just in case.

Sometimes, they just felt so alone. So forgotten by the rest of the world. At least they have eachother.

"I want you."  
"Take me." Cas says breathlessly and they are just filled with, not want, a pure and acute need. So damn in love.  
Cas gasps as their cocks brush together, and Dean shakes his head, they needed to be quiet. He starts working Cas's entrance, the right puckered hole looks so inviting, and Cas's raven hair dances in the breeze created by their movements. He clamps his hand over Cas's mouth as he adds a finger to his hole, and Cas groans and thrust upwards into Dean's hand, it felt so. Damn. good.  
So damn in love.  
Cas groans and he craves more, of that hot scraping right in his core, in his insides. He belonged to Dean right now. And he loved it.  
So damn in love. 

And then another finger is being added and Dean is whispering and bucking his hips too, wanting to enter Cas but he wasn't quite ready.  
So damn in love.  
Dean scissors his fingers, and Cas is squirming and Dean's hand clasping Cas's mouth gets wet with his spit as he moans, and he can feel the cold of his tongue too. He shivers.  
" Gonna be so good baby. Fuck you so hard. You have to be quiet. You wanna be fucked like a good little boy? You wanna come as I paint your ass with my come? You want to feel me?"  
Cas can only nod, and he nods with such force, his hair would flop onto his forehead if it wasn't slick with sweat from the excitement. The t-shirt, still on, is sweaty.

And then Dean is pushing the slick head of his cock in after applying some lube and Cas is silently wriggling and thrusting with Dean, and Dean is still clasping his mouth. " I like being balls deep in you baby." Dean says, as his balls slap against Cas, and his length is pulsing and working Cas so well.  
So damn in love.  
And then Dean is jerking Cas off, quick and easily, god knows they had done this enough.  
So damn in love.  
And then the sound of almost silent prayers fill the room, and skin on skin slapping, and breaths quicknand heavy as mouths connect passionately.  
So damn in love.  
And then their stomachs feel growing heat, and precome leaks out of their tender and long dicks. The smell of sex is strong in the humid air. The t-shirts are sweaty and wet. And that feeling of a high starts.  
So damn in love.  
Their breath, ragged reach a crescendo.  
So damn in love.  
They reach under the tshirts and grasp onto eachother.  
So damn in love.  
They clasp and sigh as Dean thrusts and works Cas's cock at the same time, and more of his seed leaks out, dribbling down.  
So damn in love.  
And then their muscles and rippling and it is here.  
So damn in love.  
So damn in love.  
So damn in "Loveee.Caasssss. Oh god." Dean whispers and he rests his forehead on Cas's shirt and he makes the final thrusts.  
So damn in love as they come and ride out their highs, sticky seed painting them nicely.  
Jesus. "Good god." Dean whispers. 

 

They clean up pretty easily, and soon they are almost asleep.  
"Night man."  
"Goodnight."  
They move to their sides in the morning.

 

Day Eight - car sex (I didn't want to do skype sex cos Cas probably would've even know what skype is (:)

"Okay guys." Charlie said and Sam stood behind her, looking at Cas and Dean on the other side of the table. They had just finished breakfast and it was time to get going. They needed to finish this hunt. Of course, Charlie wasn't coming unless they called her, they didnt want to put her in even more danger.

" You need to get going. Call me later and be careful! And don't die." Charlie says cheerfully, and then she waves them off as they thank her, "Thank you!" Cas says, and then Charlie goes back inside and starts playing PS3. As you do. She observes the mess her apartment is in and tuts. Boys.

The car journey is quite slow. The traffic was okay, but something seems to be wrong with the Impala, and it keeps halting.  
"Oh Baby! Nooo!"  
"Shut UP Dean." Sam says, "More people are in danger every second that we waste!"  
So Dean tries his best to get to the warehouse where the sirens are supposed to be hoarding the people, keeping them there for God knows what.  
Through the hunt, Sam keeps glancing at Cas and Dean, and frowning, as if trying to work something out. They do keep on brushing fingertips, but.…no, he thinks. They would have told me. Dean would know to tell me, I would understand. And then he gets back to the hunt, shoving it to the back of his mind.  
Overall, they manage to find the sirens quite quickly as they did so much research beforehand, and they seem to be holding 3 people captive.  
" Oh man! Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Cas says, as he runs over to the dirty, weak people over in the corner. He always is the caring sort. 

Soon enough, Sam and Dean are in a full scale fight with the beastly creatures, and Cas helps the people out of the chairs.

With a couple of cuts and bruises, Sam finally manages to provide the finishing blow to the sirens, and with ear piercing screams, they collapse, destroyed. "Phew." Is all the brothers say, after days of research and a fight. "That was surprisingly easy. We need to help these people. Cas!" Dean shouts, looking for him everywhere.  
"I'm here Dean" Cas replies, and he is standing close to the back exit. I managed to phone Charlie with this girls phone, she is coming to help them to hospital. "YOU used a phone?? WHAT? "  
" YES I managed! "  
Both brothers look stunned.

"Wait, don't these people need medical attention now?" Dean asks, eyeing the people who seem to be in a bad way.  
"You were fighting a while. Charlie is almost here, she is going to take them to the hospital. A few more minutes won't kill them, they've been here a while anyway, ten minutes wont kill."  
"Thank you." The people say, looking stunned. "I'll never look at lifenthe same way again!" One lady says, and Dean just nods. "Its our life everyday. It's not that great."  
Soon enough Charlie is here in her Volkswagen Beetle. "Hiya bitches!! Oh hi…assorted people. Cas and Sam help them in the back."  
"Wait, what am I going to tell the hospital? Oh I know. Come along Sam, YOU can make a cover story! Great!"  
"Wha.." Sam starts,  
"Shh Sam. Anyway, it gives them two time to go and get the impala fixed! Or fix it himself!" Charlie adds, knowing Dean is over protective of Baby.  
And she comes up to Dean whilst Sam is getting in the passanger seat. " You're cute together. Have fun lovebirds! " she whispers, and Dean looks alarmed. "It's pretty obvious to me! But don't worry, I won't tell Sam…yet."  
and with that she runs to the car and zooms off. Dean wonders how she knows. Castiel looks amused.

"Okayyyyyyy." Dean says," Glad that's done."  
He joins hands with Cas and they walk back over to the Impala.  
"You did great today Dean."  
"So did you babe."  
They manage to find a place to park on the side of the road, in a small car parking space where trees surround them. They swig a beer and Cas sits on the hood as Dean fixes the impala. It doesn't take too long. Cas can't shake the feeling in his gut. A worry. A doubt. Maybe it was the hunt.

Hopefully.

Dean glances over at Cas, and he sees the way he places his lips around the bottle, he's pretty embarassed to feel this, but down there feels a bit tighter just looking at him swigging. "Why are you staring at me Dean?"  
"Cos you're gorgeous. "  
And Cas hops off of the car and walks up to Dean, taking note that it is a secluded area and nobody would be able to see.

They share a long and lingering kiss, before Dean whispers "We can just tell them we broke down again and it took a while tonbe fixed."  
"W-what?"  
"Cos Cas baby, we are not getting home til midnight." Little did they know they would not be home for a lot longer, fate, some may say. Bad luck, others would say.

Dean drags Cas to the impala, clambering in and kissing him hotly. He is vaguely aware he dragged them into the front seats, oh well, they can switch soon, if necessary.  
Of course it was nescesary.

The smell of the trees and the dewy grass and the leather of the impala made a nice smell. Cas breathed in heavily, and his breath hitched and sped up altogether. Dean was firmly pressing his lips to Cas's and he murmurs, "we need to do this more often. I miss your cock Cas. I missed your tight little ass. I miss this. I want you baby. You just sitting on that hood so innocently made me so fucking hard.i don't even fucking know WHY."  
"Mmmhm, s-shit, Dean…D-d-Dean" Cas shouts, as Dean pulls Cas closer and stars making sweet little kisses down Cas's neck.  
He snuggles into him and licks over each love bite, cooling it down and forcing small pants from Cas. They press together hard, and Cas ruts his hips up to Dean. "Dean, t-too many layers."he whimpers, as he bucks up again, and his dick begins to ache so hard. "Needy are we baby?"Dean growls, as both of them move to the back seats, and Cas lays down, Dean on top. Dean pulls off Cas's tie and shirt, and Dean's is eagerly tugged off too. "So damn hot." Dean murmurs, as Cas squirms under Dean's hands. They trace eachothers chests, and their hands become entwined in the hair on their heads. The smell of the impala stays leathery, but there is an air of sweat too, as things become more heated.  
" So good with my lips around your hard big cock."  
"Oh Dean. UH. Please love. I want to feel you."  
"You will. Scream for me. Call my name baby. My angel."  
"Anything for you Dean. Just get to it."  
They rut against eachother, until their dicks are bulging so much, they look like pitchdd tents in the jeans.  
"Off now." Dean says, motioning to the rest of the new humans clothes. "I want to see you Cassie. Feel you around me. Feel my lips on your cock first."  
"Yes Daddy, yes Daddy." Cas sings in an unholy mantra, as he takes off his clothes and Dean's. Their dicks are swollen red and long, and Dean so desperately wants to bury himself in Cas, but he will pleasure his beautiful boyfriend first with his mouth.  
"Ohhhh. .mmmm Dean!" Cas says, as their dicks brush together, causing tingles and shudders.  
They hungrily lick and bite at eachother, sucking and pulling and causing little bruises . Cas spreads his legs, and his erection springs up, red a large and the head leaking some precome. It dribbles down the base.  
"Shout for me baby. Let everyone know your my little slut. " Dean commands, and Cas nods, eyes tight shut. Waiting for what seems like an eternity. He LOVES Dean's utter control.  
He licks his lips, and lowers his head down to Cas's member. Swollen and sticky. He loved Cas so much. He wanted him to reach breaking point tonight, in the car with him, for that hunt brought along new dangers and fears.  
The hunter's plump pink lips, coated in spit, widened over Cas's length, as Cas twirled his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean moaned in pleasure at that. Dean's lips touched the head, all red and gooey, and he licked off the cum, greedily swallowing it down, salty and tasty. "Damn it Daddy. D-DEAN-DEAN DEANNNN. " Cas grunts, as Dean bobs his head up and down, licking from base to tip, filling both men with intense satisfaction. The car shook and they gasped and panted loudly. More precome leaked out of Cas's rock hard dick, and Dean's lips were slick with the white fluid as he looked up at Cas, into his ocean eyes. They were both such perfect messes, flushed and hot and sweaty, but gorgeous. Cas fucked into Dean's mouth, and Dean took him down greedily and easily, not gagging, just sucking and licking. "Dammit Cas."he says around Cas's cock, "you feel so good. Tastes like fucking heaven."  
"OH FUCK ING HELL. SHIT DEAN. GOD! I'm gonna-"  
"Not now baby. Be a good little boy. Daddy's gonna treat you good. Fuck you so hard in the car before we go back to moose."  
"Yes Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me. God! Just do it!!!"  
They kiss and begin humping against eachother, as Cas slowly opens his legs wide, and wraps his feet around Dean's waist. The puckered hole looks so inviting, and Cas's cock looks swollen too. Dean is rock hard, and Cas begins stroking him too. Dean cries out in joy, and with that, taking a look at his fantastic former angel, he lubes up his finger with his saliva, it would have to do, and he pushed it into Cas, earning a guttural moan and Cas jutting against his finger, whispering profanities, blasphemy, words of sin coming from the former angels mouth was so hot. In fact, it was fucking thrilling.  
"Oh fucking god. Shit dean!! More!!" Cas says, as he swiftly jacks Dean off, causing moans and Dean throwing his head back and breathing heavily. Cas thought the sight of him so vulnerable was breathtaking . Dean adds another finger, and Cas feels the scratch of his fingertips inside him, stretching him ready for his dick . He adds two more fingers and begins scissoring quickly at a fast and even pace, getting wider each time. Cas grabs Dean's back and marks him up with fingernail marks, a reminder in the morning of this wonderful, perfect, forbidden time. "You gonna feel good baby? You gonna open wide for Daddy's thick cock? You want me to thrust in you? Make you come on my chest. Make me come too baby boy. C'mon. "  
"Yes Daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And with that, the tip of Dean's dick jerks into Cas's hole, and it inches in further as Dean presses in and he kisses Cas hungrily, tongues dancing. "Oh dear lord," Cas says, "FUCK. FUCK." they both say in a mantra, as Dean presses in the whole way at last. They kept hiding from Sam, and it took a toll. And they were in it so deep. It took a lot of strength to hide it. They would tell him soon.  
Cas sobs as Dean fills him, and cries in pleasure as Dean groans and scrunched his forehead. Sweat glistens on both men. Cas can feel his insides scraping and hot but he needed burn inside him, jerking around. Dean feels such immense pleasure as Cas's muscles tighten around him, rubbing his cock nicely. Dean grabs Cas's dick and pumps it, rushing.  
It burns and stings but he needs it. He NEEDS to feel this, like his fucking life depended on it. He rocks slighly, wailing in exhilaration.  
"Shit Cas. You're so tight."  
Cas just nods desperately before sighing and panting more." Daddy, move. I need to feel you. move."  
"Yes baby. "  
And with that, he starts gently fucking Cas on the backseat, wind howling and Cars passing outside. His cock scrapes at Cas's walls and neither care about anything but the other. The burn is pleasant, and both cocks get much harder as the fucking speeds up, quick and needy and becoming sloppy. They are sighing and moaning. Cas pumps at Dean's length, whilst stealing quick kisses, moaning all the while, always moaning out of this gorgeous pleasure.  
"Jesus Cas. Holy'"  
"Dean, don't you ever leave me I can never give you up. Give up your thick cock inside of me."  
"Never baby."Dean moans, finding it hard to pay attention.  
They continue fucking, and precome leaks out in trickles, telling them that the climax was on the horizon.  
Dean pushed in and pulled out, feeling his cock slide and Cas's muscles clench and unclench. They both touch and feel, and Dean strokes Cas's dick. He loves him so much. Dean's cock pulses inside Cas and cas wriggles and moans and pushes his hips up to meet Dean's with each thrust, to reach that special spot. Dean gets it.  
"SHIT. HOLY FUCK DEAN. There! Keep going there! Faster! Harder Daddy."  
"Yes cutie."  
He keeps hitting it, and soon both the men are turning to mush. They grunt and moan in a fast and rough rhythm. Cas starts to see stars and Dean sees white clouds over his vision, as his balls slap against Cas, and they kiss and whisper to eachother. The smell of sex hung in the humid air, and they both did the final thrusts. Sloppy. Tired. But meaningful.  
"I love your tight little ass. Especially with me in it." Dean shouts, as he clenches it, and the slapping of skin continues."I complete you."

Dean buries himself one more time, giving away all fear of tomorrow's hunt, because he had his Cas. And nobody was better for him. He ruts against Cas, hitting the spot. "Come for me, you little cockslut."  
"Can do." Cas says in a far away voice, as if he is experiencing heaven. He shouts "DEAN." as Dean shouts "CAS!!" and both of then release their spunk onto the other. White streams and sticky strings of white cum spurt out, and throaty and pleasurable moans were released from the lovers. Cas feels the hot liquid in his ass, leaking out, and Dean has it on his chest. They lick hungrily. They hold eachother close, and they look into eachothers eyes. They smile sleepily, flaccid cocks drooping, bodies soaked in sweat. They had both just experienced paradise of the highest level. Cas curls up into Dean as they pull their clothes on again, and neither shiver due to the body heat. They are so exhausted and pleased, drowsiness crashes over then in waves.  
"Hold onto me." Cas says, and Dean does. And he doesn't ever want to let go.  
Cas and Dean entwined their limbs after clothes and cleaning up, and Cas says "Don't you ever leave."  
"Why would I do that Cas? You are my everything. My everything. "

A while later, when their breath had calmed down, Dean starts driving again. They speed up the hills and race down them, windows down, enjoying the midnight breeze on their skin, cooling them down.  
It was never meant to happen. It wasn't planned. Accidents happen right? Of course. 

Of course it was an accident, as Cas and Dean speed down the highway, an empty and quiet highway, and the wind picks up. Of course ot was the wind, it was strong! But strong enough? Because as they drive, and laugh, neither notice one of the very large trees at the side of the highway start to fall.

Until it's too late. And it hurt. The pain was searing, red hot, screaming. in that moment, when the tree fell and crushed Baby, Cas could swear he saw someone walk away into the forest.

And he could swear their eyes were black. 

The tree falls. And with a deafening crash and crack, the impala is battered and squashed, along with the front seats and Dean, Cas and the engine. 

God, no.

And the sound of sirens do not come. Because it is dark and nobody is here. Nobody knows, nobody cares. Nobody cares about Dean Winchester or Castiel Novak, even when they are dying. Dying from internal bleeding.

Oh fuck, Cas thought as he blacks out as Dean croaks "Cassie?".  
The wind blows on, cruel and menacing and too loud for the bleeding and perferated eardrums of the forgotten men. They bleed on, rivers of crimson, and Dean whimpers in agony again. "Cassie, please be alive. I need you Cas. I love you so damn much, even after all we've been through. "  
No reply.

The silence is deafening. The silence swallows Dean up. The silence continues. The silence taunts Dean, as he passes out, wishing his boyfriend would open his eyes.

God, his eyes were so heartbreakingly gorgeous.


	2. Some new chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the next two chapters. All aboard the smut train *toot toot* 
> 
> enjoy!   
>  Dean wakes up...but is Cas okay?

DAY NINE: against a wall

It didn't stop. The pain. It didn't stop. It only grew worse, of course, Dean knew this type of human pain, raw, unforgiving, but not like Hell. If he could deal with Hell, he would make damn sure he pulled through this for Sam, for Cas.

Cas!  
He weakly turns his head to face Cas, whose eyelids are fluttering open. The pain rages on, mean and fierce and undeniably human. The first dose of real human pain he has felt. And it is ripping him apart. But he needs to hold on. For Dean. He loved him. He needed him.

As a piece of metal falls between them, Cas tries to get to a phone that is lying on the floor. Oh thank goodness for that hunt that taught Cas how to use a phone. It felt different now they had a chance. 

They could pull through. They could. They had to, for eachother, for Sam. " Sam." Cas croaks into the phone. "Track us using this signal. Come quick. We need you to take the weapons out of the trunk before the ambulance crew see them." The pain raged on.  
"Oh fuck Cas. NO! WHAT'S WRONG? CAS?"  
Of course, Sam manages to follow the signal, and Charlie and him pile into the car and speed off.

It's funny, Cas thinks, how they do nothing but help, and they always suffer some horrible fate, when all they do is /help/. It hurts. You put the job before feelings, apparently. Hence why he phoned Sam wih what could have been his last breaths.   
To protect the damn job. Not to protect them.

Sam must have called an ambulance because sirens can be heard getting closer. Dean and Cas both stay silent, hardly hearing, hardly seeing, perhaps praying that they would not get dragged into oblivion, that maybe they could pull through. 

It was a terrible night, full of tears, full of screaming, full of gut wrenching agony.

Dean's greatest agony was seeing Cas, torn and bloodied and mangled on the stretcher, fluffy hair painted with scarlet. 

Charlie sat in the back with Dean. Cas was more hurt so the team took up most of the space in his ambulance. The bright lights inside were almost blinding as they sped through the night.   
Sam walked round in a daze, disbelief swimming in his thoughts, distorted images in his mind.   
He couldn't lose Dean or Cas, they were family, and they were so damn important. They were everything, and they didn't deserve this. He didn't even care why they were out so late, he didn't care that Cas was weird and Dean was too loud. He needed them.  
He needed his family with an ache so painful he was surprised he didn't shatter.  
But he had to pull together, hide the trunks contents before it was towed away. Oh, Dean will be so pissed. So he collects the weapons, scrubs out the devil is traps, and, in Charlie's Beetle, he leaves the scene. Just as they come and tow away Baby.

Sam started to drive to the Hospital then, the nearest one, and he cursed that demon for hurting the ones he loved. Sulphur was all over the scene. Oh, he would hunt that bitch down and slice it apart. They had been so HAPPY. Cas had been settling down at being human, Dean had been strangely happy and smiley, and they had been with Charlie.   
It was going to well, even the hunt had been easy!

He doesn't stop the tears from wracking his body as he pulls into the car park, and as he walks up to the Hospital.

Inside, the hospital was bleak and boring. No plave for a hunter or former angel to die.  
Both men were in the operating theatres, and no visitors would be permitted for a few days.  
He sees Charlie, walking down the hallway, and she runs towards him.  
"Sam!" And she flings herself at him, with such force that he feels it is holding him together. They stay there for a while, and Sam is grateful for Charlie. They need eachothers friendship to get through this.

They hardly slept that night, they drank hot chocolate and when they went to their beds, they just stared at the ceiling.

Four days later, they get a call from the hospital. A sense of dread washes over Sam, and he picks up the phone.

"Hello, Sam Smith." ( yes, they had used fake last names, for safety). "We are calling about a family member, umm…Dean Smith. We are pleased to say he is awake and he is quite alright. Well, still very weak, but better. He can have visitors, although he won't be able to leave for a month."  
"Thank you. Wait...what about Castiel Brown?"  
" Nothing to report. "  
Sam hangs up, standing up.   
"Dean's gonna be upset that Cas isn't awake. Like, distraught."  
" I guess, he'll probably find a way to blame it on himself."

"Sounds like Dean."

In the next week, a lot of things happen. Firstly, Sam managed to gank the bitch that pushed the tree over, it was just a rogue demon. It had died painfully, of course.  
Dean had also been talking a bit with Sam, and Sam hadn't told him about Cas yet. He just told him he was healing still. Dean didn't need to be more stressed.  
Sam looked into ways of helping them get better, but there were none. None of the angels would help Cas, and nobody else had any ways of helping. It was a bleak time, even for the Winchesters. 

Slowly, Dean got better, nursed back to health quite successfully. His questions on Cas became more frequent, until Sam had no choice but to tell him.  
"Dean…he's okay, he's just.…errr…"  
"WHAT SAMMY?"  
"He's not awake."  
"Fuck."

And that was the last Dean really spoke for a good while.  
He was relseased from hospital on time, but instead of being happy, he just sat by Cas's bed. Sam was getting pretty worried. Dean had gone through worse, why was he so distraught over Cas?  
Every day was the same, Sam and Charlie would come and visit Cas, and Dean would always be there, he slept there both nights, and the shadows under his eyes were alarming.

Every day, Cas would be there, still, quiet, and it killed Dean. He did this. He was driving. It was his car. They were there at that moment because they had sex, because of him.  
Sam managed to get Baby, and Dean would sometimes work on her. She looked a bit better; but he mainly stayed with Cas.

" I'm so sorry baby." He would mutter, and inside he felt so empty, so done, and the black hole in his chest just grew until it consumed him. It grew and grew until he was just a wreck, sitting with his wrecked boyfriend who he loved so damn much.  
"It should've been me."  
He would stroke Cas's hair as the machinery buzzed and hissed, and waves of sadness washed over Dean, a tsunami of regrets choked him until he was drowning in them.

When Sam and Charlie came, he wouldn't speak much. He wanted to be alone with his baby. He needed to comfort him.  
When they left, he would grasp Cas's hand and stroke his hair.  
He kissed his forehead and it was cold and clammy. Too smooth. Unsettling.

It was strange, how events could take such a turn. It broke his heart every day. Every night. Every second. 

One day, they are all sitting there, and Dean had just finished reading poetry to Cas when the others had come in, and sat down. And loooked at Dean.  
"Dean, come home."  
He just rocked back and forth in his chair, frowning.  
"No."  
"Dean. He'll be here tomorrow. Come back to Charlie's. He's been hurt before."  
That was it. Dean snapped. Oh god help the person at the recieving end.

"SAM WINCHESTER DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO COME HOME. IT IS NOT HOME WITHOUT CAS. IT IS A FUCKING BORING AND BLEAK LIFE WITHOUT HIM, OKAY? HE IS FAMILY, SAM. "  
And with that, he collapses back onto his chair and glares at gigantor.  
"Fine Dean. If I didn't know better, I would say he was more than family to you, man."  
"Bye Sam."  
Charlie waves at Dean, and walks away with Sam. She still didn't tell Sam. It was for Dean to tell. Or Cas, if he woke up.

Three more days passed. It had been around two months since Cas had been asleep. Dean and Sam had made up, and they sat around. Sometimes Dean would read to Cas, or chat to him, because he just loved him with Every fibre of his being, and every fibe wanted him back. If he had been an angel, he would be fine right now. But no, he was fragile and vulnerable, just like anybody else.   
It happened later on. It's strange how things can happen so suddenly, so quickly.  
Cas woke up on a Thursday.  
Late morning.  
Beautiful sunny weather.  
And Dean was fucking overjoyed.

Sam, Charlie and Dean had been there, eating pie, when Cas had twitched. The monitors were screaming and then, just as quick as they has started, they quietened. 

And Cas opened his eyes. They were so damn beautiful. And Dean was blown away.  
"Took you long enough." Sam chuckles, and Charlie is clapping, and without thinking, Dean is kissing him. 

Not lustfully, not full of want, it was meaningful and true and honest and real and needed. "Cas." Dean simply says, and then he hugs him so hard. So hard. For all the days he couldn't.

" I guess I have some explaining to do."   
Sam just nods whilst Charlie laughs. 

Sam was told, about how Cas is special and how Dean loves him, and how they have been together for a long time. Sam was a bit upset that they didnt tell him earlier, but Dean explains why, and Sam undertands. He hugs Dean. "I'm happy if you're happy. "

And a week later, Cas is out. A week after that, and Charlie has to go back to work and they go back to the bunker.   
The bunker is relaxing. And they settle in nicely.   
Cas and Dean still can't hunt, so Sam goes out sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. He says its 'therapeutic' but he does admit later on, it for Dean and Cas to have some alone time. Because they had gone through enough.

Ane being Dean and Cas, they use their time wisely.  
When the impala is fixed, Sam goes on a hunt without it for the weekend, with Garth and his car.   
"Bye Sammy!" Dean says, "Gank those sonsofbitches." Sam nods enthusiastically. And drives away."BE CAREFUL!"  
They were both nervous to drive again, but they had to overcome their fears, they were hunters after all.  
" Let's go on a drive, " Dean says to Cas in the morning. So they head out.

Cas and Dean got out of the car, and Cas gave Dean an excited smile. The day was stormy, the wind blustering and the clouds looming, but they had been driving past a beach and Cas had begged for so long to go to a beach now that he was human. 

The bright smile he gave Dean was enough to reassure the hunter that they were doing the right thing, and already Cas's ocean eyes showed pure happiness and content. They shut the car doors with a slam, and joined hands as they walked down a steep set of stairs built in to the chalky cliff edge. When they reached the beach, the wind wasn't too bad, as the cliff blocked some of the chills, but there were still enough to cause lone shivers. 

Cas's hair, raven black and fluffy, danced in the wind as they headed down the beach, hand in hand.  
Their hands fit perfectly.   
"DEAN! This is so beautiful! I love it! The sea sounds beautiful! And look at the cliffs! Oh wow!" Cas grinned like a child, and Dean just ruffled his hair and laughed. "Cas baby, it's better in the sun darling. You can take your shoes off and swim without getting too cold."  
"No Dean! It is perfect right now. I want to admire the scenery and just spend time with you, away from anything else. That's all I need. All I want. I missed you while I was…sleeping."  
"Ok Cassie. Hey, how about we take our shoes and socks off and run along the beach?"  
They quickly took off the shoes, and started running, Dean slightly ahead. They laughed and chased as storm clouds gloomily moved closer. But both men didn't notice. Dean was too busy sitting next to Cas, grey skies above, realising he loved Cas so so much. 

The musky cinnamon scent, the ocean eyes, the weird humour and just everything. It all made up Cas and he was beautiful. Cas looked at Dean and rested his head on his hunters shoulder, smiling up at him as Dean nuzzled into Cas's soft and silky hair. They both felt like this was bliss. All alone, fresh air and seagulls squawking.   
Although their feelings had been explained before, they grew every single day. And there were no words to explain it, both of them just KNEW. Before, they had explained it as there being 'a massive planet, in a solar system, in a beautiful galaxy, in a wonderful universe, yet all that matters is you. '

Actions spoke louder than words sometimes, and now was one of those times that Dean and Castiel just needed some physical reassurance.   
Dean turned his body around so he was facing Cas on the sand in front of him, and he locked his arms around his neck, and leaned in. The kiss was soft and meaningful, full of passion and the taste of salty sea air. It blew them away.  
Afterwards, they curled up together on the sand, and gazed at the waves, white and frothy.  
"I love you Cassie. I'll never leave you angel." Dean whispers, as he strokes Cas's arm and smiles. Cas whispers "I love you more, you are my only thing, my everything. Dean….CAN WE GO IN THE WATER IT LOOKS BETTER THAN PIE!!!! AHH FRICKLY FRACKLY FRICK!!"  
Dean guffaws at Cas's cuteness, as they both stand up and brush the sand off. "Cas, nothing is better than pie baby, except maybe you."

Cas grabs Deans hand and runs at full pelt, screching and giggling like a big baby. "Here comes the water Dean!! Eek!!"  
Amd with that they landed in the water, which got deep quickly. "Castiel Novak, you flipping dingus brain! You friggin sonofabeach!! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR CLOTHES IN THE SEA!"  
But Dean couldn't really be angry, because the sight of Cas, wet and shivering, with red cheeks and chattering teeth was just too cute. Fucking heavenly.  
"Awh Cassie, come here." Dean says, treading water. "I'm glad you still remember how to swim from your angel days."  
Cas nods and clutches onto Deans tshirt, with white fingers.  
The cold gnawed at both of their bodies, and a dull ache spread. They paddled for a bit and spashed around, touching all the while.  
"C'mon Cas, let's dry off."  
"Okay Dean. Good idea."  
Once out, they stood dripping. "We cannot get in BABY like this, no way . She's too precious!" They walked back up the beach to where their small bag lay.  
Cas then pulled out a Polaroid from the bag , " Let's take some pictures whilst we dry off! "

For the rest of the day, they managed to take enough pictures for a page in Cas's photo journal. 

On the way home, Dean and Cas listened to ACDC and chatted, and things were normal. Hunting, worries and work was forgotten, they were at peace.

The next day, the journal page was done, and Dean loved Cas's work so damn much.   
There were beautiful pictures, each one capturing a perfect memory, and the happiness in their eyes was evident, and the pink flush in their cheeks amd their wide smiles. They radiated happiness, and around were quotes, writing and little notes. It was so awesome. The memories vere so vivid, so colourful and so fresh.  
"It's gorgeous Cas. You're gorgeous." Dean said, kissing Cas's cheek. Neither of them needed help remembering that day though, as the vivid feelings and memories of pure joy and love always flooded back in times of need. 

"Dean, read this last line."  
And Dean read it, and fell for Cas just that little bit more.   
'Dean, I love you for as long as the tide goes in and out, and after that too. Darling, like a river flows to the sea, some things are meant to be .' It was an Elvis quote. Cas loved him…Dean was a bit jealous. But hey! At least he's Dead! Dean thought regularly.   
And Dean and Cas's love surely was meant to be. Because as bewildered and crazy as Cas was, and as broken as Dean was, they brought out the best in eachother. Like the day at the beach they had shared.   
"Cas, I love you, and I think you are starting to teach me to love me. And nobody's done that. "

And the tears flow and glint in the lamplight, like the choppy sea had glinted that day at the beach.   
But they were happy tears. Because every day thier love reached new depths.

Deeper than the deepest ocean.

They had been through so much, and it was scary to think Dean could have lost Cas. Or Cas could have lost Dean.

"I love you."   
"I love you." They say as they stand in the living room.  
"Babe…" Cas moans, as Dean pushes him roughly against the wall. "Deann…."   
"Sir." Dean corrects, and Cas nods. He loved Dean being this controlling. It is such a fucking turn on, he moans and squirms against the wall.

He WANTS this so badly, for all those days he couldn't feel a thing, where he was stuck in his own head.  
"Whilst I was sleeping, I dreamt of you Dean " Cas says, inbetweem loving kisses. " We were happy. "  
" I'm happy with you Cas. Always."  
And then he is pulling himself closer to Cas and the wall, and he is heavy breathing and sweating.

Cas slowly impales himself on his lover's dick, long and thick, as he wrapped his legs around Dean and his arms around his neck, his back pressed hard into the wall. They just weren't going to make it to the sofa. Besides, this was thrilling. This was fucking wonderful. Better than pie. Better than burgers. ..Maybe, Cas thought. 

Feeling full, he mumbles to Dean. "I'm. So.glad.i.found.you.dean.fuck.." The cock inside of him burns, but he is getting looser, having Dean almost every night. 

One day, he would have to repay the favour. Soon.

It starts off slow, but the pick up the pace,, Dean thrusting and pushing upwards with grunts as Cas's ass clenched and Cas unclenched, the feeling of Cas around Dean, enveloping him, was irresistible and awesome.   
Cas quickly picked up pace, fucking himself on Dean's length , Dean also thrusts and bucks his hips as Cas's back hits the wall repeatedly, and the sound of skin on skin slapping rings loud and clear. 

Dean fucks Cas hard, and pounds into him, and he is tight, hot and his senses are live wires. God it was so good.

Dean pumps Cas's cock whilst still pounding into him with a faster rhythm and Cas fights back a moan.

"Shit sir! Shit master! Oh fuck sir! Please let me come!"  
"No, you fuckimg obey me, cockslut." Dean growls as he repeatedly hits Cas's prostate and he starts to feel the sensation of coming himself.   
He pumps Cas's cock and he moans, sobs almost at the feeling. Dean squeeezes Cas's cock, roughly pumping and kissing him messily.

" You do not come unless I tell you to, even when we are fucking against this wall. You obey me now baby."  
"Yes sir! Fuck sir! Fuck!" He shouts as Dean hits that spot again and Cas starts panting and grasping at Dean's back. Both men must be tired, as Dean is still holding Cas up. Their legs buckle slightly, and then they are on the floor.   
"Ahhh. Okay slut, keep moving. Fucking move you fucking cockslut. I am going to bury myself in you and paint your goddamn insides white. "  
"Yes sir." Cas cries, as they rut against eachother. Jesus, he loves Dean's most dominant side. It turned him on.

"I am going to fucking make you beg."  
"Please sir, let me." Cas moans, and he feels like he is going to explode.

"Sir! It has to be now sir!"  
"Fine. Fucking come."

And then they ride out thier highs, messy and sloppy and sticky and salty.

"Welcome back babe." Dean smiles as he gets off the floor. Helping Cas up.  
"Glad to be home Dean." Cas says. They get into their pyjamas, clean up and they are happy.

A bit later, they decide to go stargazing, as Sam would be back tomorrow, and although Sam knew about them now, which Cas was OVERJOYED about, they still had to show restraint.

And they needed a talk. A talk before things went back to normal. Nice. But normal.

Day Ten- doggy style ;)

 

Dean and Cas drove out to a field. Stargazing was fun. They had done it once before.

It was chilly, but they huddled up on the hood, and laughed and chatted.   
"That one is a bear I think."  
"Hmmm….it looks more like a box. "  
"Angel, you need to use your imagination. "  
Cas loved it when Dean called him angel. Ot made him feel special. ..and warm and tingly. Happy.  
They talked and shivered in the cold for hours, and they end up laying there for a while, just staring at the sky, millions of captivating and beautiful stars glinting and glowing down on them, silvery and pretty. 

" It's so peaceful. "Cas whispers, because he doesn't want to ruin the quiet. Dean just pulls him closer, and takes in his smell and the way he feels. He misses it.  
They stay wrapped up for ages, until Cas feels Dean's shoulders shaking.

" Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asks softly, as his emerald eyes leak tears. Cas admiresnhis freckly nose in the dark.   
"It's happy tears Cas. I'm happy I have you."  
And Cas smiles, and Dean continues.  
"I feel like I don't deserve much, and especially you. Cos you are just so goddamn awesome, with your cutie trenchcoat, and your messy sex hair and your shiny blue eyes like the deepest ocean. Damnit cas, you make me feel so much better. And you are so gorgeous, so unique and so interesting. And you make me warm and happy too, you know. I love you so much, and I see your blue eyes whenever you're away. In the sky, in the sea, the river. Cas, baby, you make my heart beat so fast, when I was scared that it would soon stop beating altogether. I really do feel we could be beautiful messes together, y'know? With Sammy too? I love you Cas, and your arms DO hold me together. They are so warm and so so comforting. And every piece of me loves you, and forgives you for your past. Because all you did was try to help. And you are helping me SO much now. You are my angel Cas, mine, and you shine for me. I love you too Cas, I will love you for as long as the sun shines, through all of its sunsets and sunrises, and then after that too. Cas, I love you too with my whole, and I feel whilst we have some time, we can try and make this work. Damn it cas, sonofabitch, you amaze me. I love you with every inch of me, Cas, friggin' freckles and all. I love you, and I was scared I would lose you. But you pulled though, because you're strong. You make me strong. And some people may loom down o us, well, because we are both men. But they can never understand how important you are to me. How fucking beautiful you are. I need you Cas. I will always need you. To me, you are an angel, a different sort. A human that cares and loves and fights for the right causes."  
Cas looks moved by this, and hugs Dean even tighter. Looking up at him. "Words cannot describe how much I love you Dean . But I can try. " he clears his throat. 

" Dean, these stars in the sky, they are just so so so beautiful. but when I look at your eyes I just...I get blown away, and I get lost in the emerald. and they are just so damn full of passion, and hurt and pain and loss ...and Dean, they sparkle so bright and hurt so bad . and they call out to me. I want to make them even brighter Dean, like shooting stars, but I don't just want that to last a second, like a fleeting twinkle in the dark, I want it to last a lifetime. and I want your lifetime to be with me. and Dean, I want nothing more than to hold you like this, lying on the impala in the dark, because I can feel you, and... you are so very close, and it makes my heart race. and these emotions might be quite new. But I have only ever felt them for YOU. I love you and you mean the world to me. you are my world. i love your arms wrapped around me, and right now they are holding me together, and im sure you are the same. Both of us may be so so wrecked and so finished and yet we still cling to one another, and even if our love can no longer fill the holes in our chests, I know this for a fact Dean. Dean, We can fall apart and go down together. And Dean, never forget that even if you feel useless and broken, I love you the most, with everything I have. Every inch of my body loves you so hard I ACHE , and I love you and I get scared when you hunt that you won't return. but I'll always love you no matter what Dean, and I love you with my WHOLE. Dean, I love you with every goddamn thing I have, and if I still had wings, I would love you with them too. Sam can't understand how we feel, but he doesn't need to. This relationship is between us. And I love you. I love you baby. More than anything. "

They go back to the bunker and fall asleep quickly.

The next day, Sam is there when they wake up. "Hi guys! Soo….film day?"   
"Yeah!"  
The day was relaxing, and Cas and Dean's health is slowly returning.

That night, when Sam goes to bed after hugging both men and saying he missed them, before running of embarassed, Cas and Dean move together lovingly, slowly, and Cas slow gets on all fours with Dean behind him.

He gasps as Dean enters him from behind, crying out. Dean holds his waist and neither last long.

Dean pounds into Cas's ass and the glow of the lamp casts shadows on the walls.

They sigh and savour the feeling before coming and clutching one another. 

Dean turns off the lamp and holds onto Cas, and he realises he needs Cas to sleep now, as well as Cas needing him.

The lamp fades out and the shadows cast by their bodies dissappear, and sleep takes over.


	3. Snow Day! (w/smut after haha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with where this story is going (: thanks for reading and here's the next chapter...

Day Eleven- dom/sub ( CAS DECIDES TO BE DOM )

Two months go by, and life as a hunter continues for Sam and Dean, and it gets easier for Cas too.

Sam comes home early one morning. Dean and Cas are still asleep, and their door is slightly open, and as Sam walks past, he can't help but see them, Dean's arm draped over Cas's waist, and their legs all tangled, and they are wearing boxers.  
Sam tries to ignore this, as he closes the door for them, smiling all the while. They were actually pretty cute, and although quite noisy in bed (it's okay, Sam had his mp3 player), he couldn't deny that they were good for eachother, they were both happier, free and their hunts had all been very successful, and Dean and Sam had taught Cas well.

When Dean had finally woken up, he left Cas because he was still tired, he walked downstairs and he immediately gasped.  
"SNOW!!" He screams, and Sam raises his eyebrows from his book and says "Yeah."

" Cas said now he's human and he can feel cold, he wanted to go out in snow!"  
"Umm…cool. You do that. "  
" Sammy, oh come on gigantor, we need you to come outside tooo. Come on! I'll get Cas up."  
Both men walk upstairs, and Sam goes to his room and Dean walks into his. He pounces on the bed and admires Cas's sleeping face, before kissing him slightly and then shaking him.  
"Cassie wake up! SNOW!" He shouts, and Cas looks at him groggily.  
"Snow Cas!! Snow!"  
"YAY!!"  
Soon, they are downstairs, in hats, gloves, scarves and large coats. It took a lot to get Cas to take off his trenchcoat, with the bribe of a hot chocolate after. Dean wouldn't mind one himself.

They step outside and head over to a hill. Of course, it's just them. And there is a lot of snow, it is very deep.  
First, they make a snowman, which was fun until they realised that Cas had eaten the carrot. ("What.. I was hungry!") At which point Dean burst out laughing. They ended up using a pebble, and Cas admired it and took a picture on the polaroid.  
By now Cas's hands were freezing, but it was a nice feeling, he thought, cold, but…interesting. He liked the feel of the soft snow so much he took his gloves off, until Dean made him put them back on so his hands didn't drop off.

They also had a snowball fight, where Moose got some down his back, Dean got some in his hair and Cas got some in his underwear. Yep. Underwear.   
" How the fuck did that get there?" Dean asked when Cas started shrieking and running around, complaining of frozen balls. "Noo balls don't freeze off I NEED youuu." Cas was wailing and Dean and Sam are in fits of laughter. It felt good to be happy.

Lastly, they made snow angels. Castiel loved making them and took lots of pictures, he also took pictures of him, Dean and Sam. He tried a couple of selfies but they failed and he ended up looking like a blurry potato with a wooly hat. He kept them anyway.   
Sam watched as Dean made the perfect snow angel, and when Sam made one, it was massive.  
Cas's was the smallest, but when he stood up, Dean walked forward and made the wings larger.

A lot larger, and he drew some squiggles that looked like feathers. "There. Much more accurate."  
" Yes well before I was human."  
" Baby you are still an angel to me."

And then there are no words needed, Sam goes back inside to make the drinks and Cas and Dean just stand there in the chilly weather, covered in snow, and they hold eachother. No words needed. It was bliss.

Deam kisses Cas's forehead sweetly, and can't help but stare in wonder at the tiny icicles hanging on Cas's lashes.  
He takes a picture. And then Cas takes a picture of Dean's. 

Later, Cas prints out more pictures, from stargazing, and from the snow. He adds little messages and smiles when he is done.   
The hot chocolate was tasty!

Dean and Cas spend the afternoon wrapped in a blanket with Sam on the other chair in a blanket. They gave Cas a laptop, and they started to teach him how to use it to get music.   
"Is this illegal?"  
"Our whole goddamn lives are Cassie."  
"I guess. "  
Cas clicks download. He also finds a website called Tumblr. It reccomends lots of bands and it also has strange girls with coloured hair posing with cardboard cups with a green logo on. And lots of quotes. He writes some of the quotes down, and looks at some band pages. He loves music, the way it can convey feelings, improve feelings, create new feelings and pictures was just…magic.  
In the end, Cas gets a long list of bands that he has to listen to. Sam comes over and sits next to Cas and both him and Dean lean in and look at the list.  
Sam seems pleased, whilst Dean seems annoyed that there are no classic rock bands on there. Then again, Cas already likes Metallica and ACDC. " Good list Cas! I listen to some of this myself!"  
In the end, Cas makes a new list of the music he likes. Both Sam and Dean saw Justin Bieber on the old list and had said "OH FUCK NO!" So he had crossed him off and started listening. In the end he has over 1000 songs, lots of them albums, but his favourites were ones that made him feel strong emotions, or had interesting lyrics. His list was:  
My Chemical Romance  
Green Day  
Bring Me The Horizon  
Imagine Dragons  
Sleeping With Sirens  
Black Veil Brides  
Fall out Boy  
Mayday Parade  
The 1975  
Bastille  
Linkin Park  
And  
Mozart. Mozart and Philip Glass. He particularly liked meaningful songs, and instrumentals, dramatic songs. 

"Wow! I feel like I could listen for hours."   
"Great Cas! Now you can listen when you have free time! " Sam says enthusiastically. 

Later on, when Sam is asleep, and Cas and Dean are lying in bed, Cas feels wonderful. Music was brilliant, it helped him explore new human emotions. He swore that he would listen every day. He now understood why Dean blasted his music.  
It made him feel…powerful. Invincible. It told a story. 

" I feel great Dean. Dean? Can I try something? Just relax."  
Dean nods and they start kissing, Cas sits on top of Dean, straddling his waist, as their plump lips move hungrily. 

"Dean, I want to take control. I want you to feel me inside you. Do you want that? " Cas almost growls, and it's something in that tone that makes Dean overcome his feeling of worthlessness for a while, and actually be cared for   
"Yes. Yes I do."

And Cas just nods and smiles, reattaching their lips and feeling Dean's lips move with his own, and the taste of Dean invades his mouth as his tongue presses in. It was still Cas's best taste. Any taste of Dean was simply fucking Heaven. 

Cas looks at Dean, wide eyed and in awe, and then whispers " Dean….do you trust me?"

"Castiel. I would trust you with anything."

And so Cas nods and things pick up speed. Dean was actually pretty excited, but that was soon filled with lust, as he moaned as their bodies pressed together. 

Dean always loved it when Cas's ocean eyes caught his,like mini galaxies, all starry. Dean felt like he actually mattered. Like he meant something. 

Cas didn't feel nervous. He felt ready.

"Jesus, you are so sexy." Cas moans at the sight of Dean under him.  
Cas adds his fingers to stech Dean, and Dean quivers and moans. "Cas this is perfect."  
When Cas pulls his fingers out, he licks them, and Dean's erection throbs even harder, and he is a moaning, squirming mess. Oh god, him and Cas would have to take turns at bottoming. Because this pleasure was fucking immense.

With no real hesitation he pounded into the hunter, the thrusts were drawn out but perfect. So hot. So tight. So…Dean.

"Oh my. Dean. You are so perfect. So damn perfect." Cas says honestly, and it means a lot to Dean.  
" Oh my fuck. CAS!"  
Cas started to thrust in Dean more quickly, and the pleasure was building, as the shaft of Deans cock was jerked off by Cas and Dean rutted up to Cas, so close, so ALL of Cas could fit and curl into him, until he reached breaking point. Dean cursed and panted, and so did Cas.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s long cock and played with the slit, and the head was slick with precome. He could tell Dean was close.   
"OH SHITTTT."

Dean wailed as he released his come into the sheets, and on Cas's fingers, and with two more thrusts, Cas was coming too so he rested his forehead on Dean's chest as he squirted into Dean's ass.

He pulled out and he lie down. He sighs.   
" You were amazing Cas." Dean sighs, and Cas smiles.  
"No Dean. You are amazing. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise baby."

All goes quiet and dark, and somewhere in the bunker Sam starts rejoicing that he can actually start sleeping now, instead of hearing a bed thump and his two best friends (well, brother and friend) go at it. It was very disturbing. And gross.


	4. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short...sorry x  
> Enjoy anyhow xx  
> you guys are awesome x

Day Twelve- fingering

Sam lie awake in the bunker two days later. It was about midnight and they had gone to bed not too long ago.  
However, Sam was nowhere near asleep. In fact, he hated to admit it, but he felt very awake and slightly aroused.  
I've heard the sound of two men fucking can do that.  
Sam is just lying there, and his ipod is run out and he can't find any earplugs. Even from across the corridor, he can hear Cas and Dean fucking like there was no tomorrow. Well, you can never be sure there will be a tomorrow in their lives. But still! It's late, and jesus, aren't they tired? How many rounds must they have had.…three? God.

He is happy that they are happy, yes. Of course, he does wonder what their Dad would have thought about it, and then something in his brain just CLICKS. If their lives were a TV show, a light bulb would have appeared over his head. Oh my god!

You can't change your sexuality...so it is likely that Dean had been with a boy before, maybe not all the way, but kissing at least. It would all make sense. Sam was at the library a lot.  
John could have caught Dean anytime. And he probably gave him Hell for it. In fact, he probably hurt him.

It would explain why Dean didn't want to tell Sam that he was bisexual. Because, well, he had been beaten for it. Sam would have to ask. He didn't want to believe that John would hurt Dean, but Dean was always the good little soldier. He probably tried not to find guys hot anymore.

That's sick, Sam thinks. Thank God for Castiel (literally) because without him, Dean may still be in that closet, trying to repress his feelings for the same gender. Poor Dean.  
Soon the noise stops and Sam drifts off. Dreaming uneasily, of a father that didn't accept his son. Sam didn't want to believe it. But deep in his heart, he knew it was true.  
He felt it. 

When the sun rose, and Sam had finished his jog, he went back to Cas and Dean at the bunker. They were up, which was a surprise. Although both men looked like they had only just got up, about a minute ago.  
Much later, in the evening, Sam finds himself alone with Dean. Better now than never. .  
"Uhm Dean….did Dad hurt you at all? When you were younger? Like….Because of boys? "  
Dean shifts uneasily, and seemed to frown as if lost in a memory.  
"Dean?"

"Yes Sammy. I mean, maybe. I mean…." He sighs. "Yes. But I'm over it. I'm with Cas remember? "  
"yeah but it took you a while! Do you think that's maybe why you feel so low about yourself? Because Dad stripped and beat the confidence out of you? "  
"Sammy. Shut up. I'm FINE. "  
" Now you've got Cas, yeah. He makes you happy." Sam pats Dean on the shoulder. "He's a keeper."

Every so often, Dean and Cas watch the stars, ever since that night, it became a routine. The chilly air refreshed them, and they enjoyed the alone time. Although there weren't many chickflick moments anymore, Dean had had enough of those for a while.

The way Cas looked at Dean was one of Dean favourite things. Especially when he was sprawled out on the sheets, gasping and rocking, all because of Dean. Eyes like a wild ocean, eyes like a car crash, wild, tortured but repearable, usually. The choppy ocean eyes don't lose Dean's ones, with the crinkles, and the freckles dotted underneath, on his nose and cheeks. Angel kisses. Well, Cas was human now. Not that that stopped him kissing Dean.  
Cas gasps as Dean stops palming him, and slides his hand into his boxers, down onto his cock. He brushes along the head slowly, but stops, listening.  
" There's someone at the door. Shit. Shit!"  
"Dean you can't leave me like thissss." Cas hisses and Dean nods. "Sam will answer and call us down if we are needed."

That's all Dean needs. All he needs before flipping Cas over, and pressing his fingers into Cas, the tight muscles feeling hot and ridged underneath his fingertips.  
Cas moans into the pillow, and sighs as Dean whispers to him.  
"You're my star. You're brighter than the ones in the sky we saw tonight. A million times brighter."  
Two fingers.  
Scissoring inside of Cas.  
"I shine for you Dean. Nobody else."  
Cas hisses again, as that burn increases.  
Three fingers.  
" Deannn …god…why didn't we get together earlier. Could have had years more of thisss."  
"Doesn't matter. A lifetime won't ever be enough anyway. I'll always want you."  
Four fingers. Pushing Cas to breaking point, working inside of him, so good.  
Dean moves back to Cas's cock and pumps it with his hand. Quick. Quick. And then..  
"Oh GOD." And he squirts his load. Thick and white and as Dean would say, awesome.  
Quick clean up.  
Quick kiss.  
They run downstairs.  
"Who was at the door?"

"Uhm…glad you guys could get your hands out of eachothers pants long enough to talk."  
"OI! Cas wasn't in MY pants!" Dean interrupts; and Sam rolls his eyes. Cas turns bright red, but laughs. He actually quite likes the feeling of blushing, he never blushed when he was an angel. It felt warm. 

It turns out that it was a fellow hunter, just passing through for a weapon. So Cas and Dean decide to go back to bed, they run to their room quickly. Cas didn't want to sleep just yet. He was tired but….

Cas needed to repay the favour.


	5. Sleepy Dean and Cas (fluff before I carry on with the challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beddy byes.   
> Haha (:

Quick Chapter before next NSFW task thingy:  
By the way, thanks so much for reading x <3 

Some days were lazy days. Some nights were lazy nights. Don't get me wrong, Cas and Dean did major frickle frackling, oh yes. Just not every day. Some days, they just curled up, or watched the stars, and held eachother at night. Because that's all they needed. Comfort. Love. A person to hold, a trustworthy man to love and cherish.

For the past week, they had been pretty tired from work, they always seemed to be busy. This past week they had been on three shorter hunts and they were drained. So every night, the routine was pretty similar. And neither of them cared. In fact, after a hard days work, it was nice to come home and just be buried in the fluffy duvets. Cas loved the faint, almost silent breaths Dean took when he was relaxed and at ease, and Cas also loved his musky cinnamon scent. It made him feel at home. Sometimes, he was pretty sure nothing was better than lying beside Dean, wrapped in his arms, steady heartbeat thrumming against his chest, fingers in his hair, soft lips on his. It really was bliss. A different, more laid back kind of bliss than sex. Cas liked both. Very much indeed. They did both very often.

Cas lies there and Dean's eyes are closed and he just smiles. A sleepy, lopsided grin that is quite cute, Cas must admit. He can feel the heat radiating off of Dean, and he snuggles and curls into him even tighter. He never wanted to let go. Dean sighs a little happy sigh, and the lamp casts shadows around the room, and Dean notices little bits of light reflected in Cas's eyes. 

"You have such beautiful eyes Cas. " Dean says, making eye contact sleepily, and Cas would blush, but he was already flushed from the heat of being so near Dean. "Mmm." Is all Cas manages, and he smiles at Dean. "Thank you Dean. "   
" No problem babe "  
No matter how many times Dean calls him babe, he'll never get used to it. His stomach flutters and he feels a tiny bit of pride. He is Dean's. And he loves it. "Your eyes look like the ocean. Or right now, the night sky filled with little silvery stars. God-s-so so gorgeous. " Dean mumbles, and Cas chuckles as he presses his lips to Dean's. Soft and sweet.

They held onto eachother every night. Warm, comfortable. Not holding onto eachother, holding on FOR eachother. Yes, Dean especially was still a bit edgy. Any hunter is…and he's gone through so much more. Castiel thinks of it as his job to kiss the worries away, kiss the world away for a while. They like getting lost in their own world sometimes. It was a happier, well, safer place. 

When the lamp goes out each night, their grip only tightens. Dean would press a kiss on Cas's lips, then his nose. He would snake his arms around to Cas's back, under his shirt. He would keep his hands there, pulling Cas closer as Cas kissed him back. Cas liked to think of Dean's hands in this position as his wings. Because Dean certainly made him feel lik an angel. And when they held each other, their worries slipped away into the darkness. They were left with sweet dreams, and the sweet taste of eachother in their mouths.


	6. A day out at the cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOO... this is the lead up to shower s e x ♥ sooo....enjoy the fluff while you can. There won't be any fluff in the chapter after this. Well maybe a little bit, but it will mostly be something else. If you know what I mean *winks crazily *

In the morning 

The morning always came around too fast. Soon enough, the three of them are in the car, heading to the shops. There is a big mall with lots of shops about half an hour away, and they are meeting Charlie there to watch a film at the cinema. Cas had never been before, so Charlie had insisted. She'd taken quite a shine to him over the last few months. It was pretty adorable, actually. They were very close friends, but Dean wasn't jealous. Charlie didn't swing that way.

When they saw Charlie outside the cinema, Cas hugs her tightly and she chuckles. " Are you staying at ours after Charlie for the night? It was a long drive! "  
" Yep. That's what Dean said." Charlie smiles. " Let's head in then." Sam says, and Dean takes Cas's hand in his, smiling and tightening his grip, as they walked towards the desks. 

When they had found their seats, there were two right at the back, in the corner, and two in front slightly to the left. It's all they had left…it was really busy. Charlie and Sam rush to the more forward ones, almost spilling their popcorn everywhere. Sam looks at Dean, turning round to face Dean and Cas, and he smirks. " Didn't want to see you making out through the whole thing." The lights fade out.

Good thing too, both men were blushing like fools. As it gets darker, the ads and trailers start. Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean crunches on some popcorn. He explains to Cas that he has to stay quiet, but he can laugh at the funny parts. Cas managed to resist the urge to ask questions, settling instead for wrapping his arms around Dean and , later on, kissing his cheek.

Big mistake. Cas can hardly contain his moans and heavy breathing as Dean licks his lips and moves them with Cas's, tongue tentatively tasting his mouth and causing explosions of silent pleasure. Throughout the rest of the film, they kiss a lot more. At one point, Cas let out a gasp accidentally, but luckily everyone was gasping anyway, at something on screen. Lucky escape.

The film was pretty good. Sam and Charlie really enjoyed it.   
Through the film they munched on their snacks and laughed and gasped and…it was nice to be so relaxed and carefree. Doing something so normal. It was awesome.

Dean and Cas enjoyed the film too..the parts they saw anyway. Sam and Charlie mocked them at some points jokingly. It was lucky the people next to Cas and Dean couldn't really see them as it was too dark, and they were kissing anyway. 

It turned out to be a fun time out.  
In the dark their senses were alive.

They went to Ed's Diner after and on the way to the car, a girl came up to Dean whilst Cas and Charlie were chatting. The girl said "I saw you earlier together! You are really cute!" And Dean thanked her and blushed, but she had already ran away. Apparently, she 'couldn't even.'

Charlie ended up using Sam's bed, and Sam used the spare old one, setting it up in the living room of the bunker, he knew a girl liked her privacy so he slept there instead. It helped that he was further away from Cas and Dean's room. Less noise out here. Although recently they had just been sleeping he didn't want to risk hearing them. They were cute and all, and yeah he shipped 'Destiel, Deastiel, Casdean?' but that wa before they kept him awake with sex noises and enochian. Jesus, he didn't understand enochian, but from the tone he could tell…those two were dirty in bed.  
"Cas did you have a good time?"  
" Yes Dean. I loved it!"  
"Good "Dean said. They had now got ready for bed and they climbed under the covers. " Closer gorgeous. " Dean whispers, and Cas scoots closer and Dean drapes his hand over Cas's waist. Cas curled up, closed his eyes and dreamt.

They were nice dreams. It was a nice sleep. And it left him refreshed and he could tell when Dean woke up that he felt more relaxed too. Maybe it was the outing, maybe it was just the effect of having full nights sleep for a week, or maybe it was the effect of having Charlie here. She had enough energy for the two of them.

Dean smiled as Cas stirred and got up. He frowned as the cold air hit him. He too rose from the bed. 

Both men headed to the shower. Desire burning like flames. 

 

A/N: so the next one is probs shower sex…I lost the list but if I got it wrong I'll just swap it. (: can't wait to get smutty again. Although I love laid back stories and fluff. Fluff makes me squeal. Hehe. See you hopefully in two days <3 I love you guys for reading. Please leave comments, kudos and just enjoy!


	7. Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean wake up and have a shower. And sex.   
> Umm...whopeee?! X

Shower Sex  
Enjoy! 

The morning was a beautiful one. Partly because it was relaxed, and partly because of what happened in the shower.   
Cas and Dean had stepped into the shower after quick morning kisses. Morning kisses were a favourite of Cas's as they were quick but meaningful, and they washed away all sleepiness.   
" Dean.…please let me fuck you." Cas said so blatantly that Dean would have laughed, if it wasn't for the look of pure lust and hunger on his face, in his eyes. God, he looked desperate. And believe it or not, Dean wanted this.  
He felt ready to be on the recieving end, although he had only done this a couple of times before. He trusted Cas. And Cas was good at topping anyway. For once, Dean let somebody give him something, something that made him happy. For Dean, from Cas, with love. Dean deserved that much, although through the years he seemed to have clung to the thought of deserving nothing...really it was quite the opposite, Cas thought.

" You deserve everything." Cas mumbles as the water turns on. Dean hears and somehow he believes Cas, Cas makes him feel wanted. Yes, he usually liked to be in charge. And what can he say? He enjoys a writhing Cas begging beneath him, but right now, he wanted this. So damn much is hurt. He needed Cas's lips on his, he needed Cas's cock inside of him, and he needed the burn of it to scorch away worries and to bring him pleasure. The water gained intensity and Cas moved closer to Dean. His tongue darts out and wets his lips and the water wets his body. 

The water was trickling and streaming down every inch of their bodies, their skin. Cas moans at the first contact, hungry kisses trailing anywhere, everywhere. Cas is careful to kiss Dean's neck, nibbling and sucking slightly to form a faint bruise, and Dean gasps in surprise. He likes this. He likes bring marked by Cas. He fucking loves it. He loves that right now, in this moment, he belongs to Cas. And he couldn't feel safer. Shit.

Cas is feeling everywhere and he is taking his time, drawing it out for Dean. God, Dean was going to feel such amazing feelings. Cas would too. He loved this.

"Love this. Love you." Cas murmurs as their bodies press together as one and the hot water trails down their bodies, defining their muscles, slickening their skin. Thank god for their own en suite, otherwise Sam would be pretty traumatised right now.  
Without much warning, because the want just takes over and a surge of adrenaline rushes through Cas's veins, he grabs hold of Dean's arms, gently kissing him on the lips as the water flows freely. Cas turns Dean around, so he is facing the tiles. Dean whimpers, the feeling of the water and the knowledge that Cas is behind him is too much to bear. 

Dean presses his head to the tiles, cold and such and contrast to the hot water and the feel of Cas's cock growing behind him as he comes up from behind, caressing Dean's cheek and then winding his fingers into Dean's hair. He wishes fleetingly that he could see Dean's eyes, the emerald green, the lashes with water clinging to them. So he turned Dean back around, and Dean is almost wailing from the wait and he looks at Cas in confusion. 

"Needed to see your eyes." Cas says, smirking as Dean blushes. Cas grabs the lube from the side next to the shampoo, looking down at his and Dean's eager lengths. Fuck he needed this so bad. As Dean kisses Cas again, nuzzling into his neck, tasting the water and Cas's sweet skin, Cas takes the opportunity to lube himself. Jekring Dean off a few times, Dean moans.  
"Cas don't stop. Cas. Need you."  
"I know baby." Cas whispers and he grabs Dean's legs and wraps them firmly around his waist, and Dean wraps his arms around his neck. Ready, waiting and eager, Dean looks up at Cas, and taking that as a cue, Cas starts adding finger after finger, working. Dean does manage to jerk Cas off a small amount but with the position they're in, Cas mainly just does it himself, groaning in the process. Their bodies are a livewire. This fucking is the best fucking in ages, no doubt. They hadn't even got to the main event yet.

Dean could see stars at the first thrust stole a loud shout from Dean, he felt so full, so loved, so damn needy. Cas was so good at this. He wanted more. Jesus, he wanted it all. He wanted this every day.   
"Fuck! Fuck! Move Cas!"

Cas sucked bruises into Dean's wet skin, Dean screamed and bounced as he rode Cas's dick. Steam curled and swirled into them as they fucked, rocking back and forward at a fast and increasing pace, and they can see white, feel bliss. Cas thrusted, making the most of every movement. They were beginning to tire from the position. But they needed to finish. Needed it bad.

So Dean wrapped his hands into Cas's soft hair and he sounds of fucking sounded perfect, almost at their crescendo.

The pleasure built up, immense and beautiful, and Dean's hole was tight and wonderful. Both gasped breathlessly as Cas pumped and Dean pushed his hips forward to meet that spot.

Oh and that spot was reached. Cas and Dean felt like they were going to break and shatter as their orgasms snapped, pulsed amd jolted through them.  
" Shit shit shit Dean." Cas moans, as they hug closer until their bodies weaken and the spurts of salty liquid stop coming.  
They collapse onto the shower floor, and sweet kisses are exchanged, and they laugh.  
" Woah." Dean says, looking at Cas in awe.   
Cas feels proud.

After they had actually showered and dried, Dean looks at the marks in his neck in the mirror. He finds the small purple and pink bruises strangely beautiful, probably because they were put there by Cas.  
" I got a bit carried away didn't I?" Cas chuckles, and Dean laughs. " I think we both did. I'm tired now and it's only morning."  
" How are you going to cover the marks?" Cas asks. 

"I've got shirts that can…just. No higher than this next time you top yeah?"  
Cas rejoices inside.

'Next time'....sounds good to him.


	8. The Last Chapter (sorry) xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the end.

Life went back to normal. Cas and Dean were happy. Sam was happy, especially as he had met a girl who shared his love of books and long hair.  
" She's pretty." Cas had said, nodding approvingly at Sam. "But she isn't Dean so you can keep her."  
" Fucking hell, thanks Cas! I get to keep my own girlfriend! Woop woop halle-fucking-lujah!" Sam had grinned cheekily, and that was the end of that.

Seven years later, he was married to her, with a child of his own, in a house that was unnecessarily large. (I didn't have a white picket fence however.) Dean and Cas still kept the bunker nice, and to be honest, they enjoyed being by themselves enourmously.

No interrupting moose=more sexy times.

The End.

 

________

 

A/N: if you actually made it to the end, well done you beautiful person! You put up with my bad typos and my awful plot and wow. Thanks. I love you more than Dean loves pie. Yeah. You rock!  
I actually hate this 'story/group of one shots' but I did want to finish. My next story will hopefully be epic as it will be my own idea and not prompts.

love you! X.


End file.
